Memories Forgotten
by athenades87
Summary: Tara is abducted by Bill while trying to rescue Pam. Pam goes off the deep end and Tara loses her memories. Will she ever get them back? With Pam ever come out of her comatose state? Only time will tell. Pam/Tara, Tara/Pam, Tamela, Para.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of this one shot today. When I read that, smell is the strongest sense tied to memory. I wanted to elaborate on that with Pam and Tara.**

**Prologue: During the attempt to rescue Pam from the authority Tara was captured by Bill. The rest of the gang escape unharmed. Eric and the rest of the group form a plan to get Tara back.. all except for Pam...**

* * *

3 days had pasted since the rescue from the authority, 3 day's since Tara was taken, 3 days and Pam still sat in the same place she was in when they got to the safe house. In a chair in the living area starting blankly into the space in front of her. She didn't feed, she didn't blink, she didn't move, she didn't sleep and she didn't talk. Pam's posture was one of a beaten and battered soul. She shoulders were slumped, her eyes were fixed and her limps lay lifeless. Streaks of dried blood made paths from the corners of her eyes down her cheeks. From her nose to form a line that spread across her upper lip and not to mention the pools that generated in her ears. If one didn't know any better, they would have thought her a statue, part of the living area's decor. Eric had tried on several occasions to reason with his progeny and revive her from her comatose state, but his words failed to reach the blonde, for they only muffled in her ears. Pam had shut down, she had withdrawn herself from reality. Over the weeks after turning Tara, Pam had come to care for the young vampire. She had also accidentally and without warning fallen in love with her. Though she had never expressed those feelings nor did she let it slip through the bond, Tara knew. She had only truly opened herself up when saw Tara turn the corner at the Authority, throw open that silver door and take her in her arms. And as fast as Tara's dashing rescue has come, in a blink of an eye...she was gone.

Eric and Nora stand in the doorway of the living area with their arms crossed studying Pam.

"Brother, is she alright?" Nora questions

Eric shifts his weight and sighs "I am not for sure, I've never seen her like this"

Nora turns her stance toward Eric "Do you think Tara is still alive" Her eyes bore into the side of Eric's head.

Eric's body stiffened and he narrowed his eyes toward the defeated figure that sat before him. "For her sake" Eric nods toward Pam "I sure hope so."

Nora turned her attention back to Pam. "Well" Nora breaths out "You know what we have to do"

"Yeah, I do" Eric answers

The duo had similar thoughts and both were more than willing to go back into the authority and rescue Tara. Eric uncrossed his arms and stalked over to Pam, he bent over at the waist and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He pulled back to look into Pam's azure eyes, in them there wasn't a hint of the sassy mouthed Pam he knew. No, instead what stared back at him was a women defeated and more than anything hollow. A tear formed in the corner of Eric's eye when he leaned over to her ear and whispered "I'll get her back" With that simple statement he turned and walked away.

Pam didn't move, she didn't blink. She just... sat there.

* * *

Eric thundered from the kitchen for the rest of the group to join him there. He stood with his hands gripping the side of the counter top of the center island, he posture was rugged and hard. He stood with authority as the group piled in. He stood in silence for a moment longer when they all had settled.

"You all know what has happened" Eric paused "And you know what we must do" He wasn't looking for a yes or no from the group. He was telling them, giving them little to no options. "Nora and I are going back to get Tara, and you all coming with me"

"The fuck we are! I take no orders from fangers" Jason Spat

In a seconds time Eric had Jason by the throat up against the wall "THEN I HAVE NO USE FOR YOU" Eric growled through his fangs tightening his hold on Jason's throat.

Sookie casually walked over to pair of men, places her hands on her hips and looks them. " Eric put him down and Jason shut the fuck up"

Eric give Sookie a sideways glance then drops jason to his knees and retracts his fangs. "Any more objections" Eric bellows walking back around the island.

Eric scans the group " Everyone go the armory and get suited up, we are leaving tonight"

The group gets up to leave when Eric calls Jessica over to him "Jessica I need to speak with you"

Jessica turns on her heels and walks back toward the island. "What's up"

Eric took a seat on the bar stool and motioned with his hand for Jessica do to the same. " Jessica, I know that you are valiant, but I need you do something special for me"

Jessica stares at Eric confusingly "What is it Eric"

"I need you to stay behind and look after Pam" Eric calmly states

Jessica leans back and her eyes widen slightly, she turn her gaze toward the living room wall.

"Don't be afraid" Eric grabs Jessica's hand "In her condition she isn't going to bite"

"She's not what I am afraid Eric, what if Tara is dead" Jessica chokes past a growing lump in her throat

"She isn't, Bill is smarter than that. He knows we will come for her" Eric reassured Jessica

Jessica sighs and stands up from the table "Okay, y'all just be safe" She gives Eric a half-hearted smile and walks toward the living room.

In an hour the group was armed and ready. Ready to face the darkness. To rescue Pam's Tara.

* * *

Bound by silver Tara sat against a wall in a damp and dimly lit cellar. The pain from silver on her wrist's were bearable, but the pain of not filling Pam through their bond was agonizing. She didn't know if she was alive or not. The last thing she can remember is being dragged through a hallway by her feet and Pam along with the rest of the group being attacked by a herd of Authority guards. Her mind then wandered to Pam. The color of her eyes, the color of her lips and skin and the way she smelled. She could practically smell it in the air around her, the intoxicated unforgettable scent of lavender and honey suckle. Tara's bottom lip begins to quiver at the memory of Pam's scent. She longed for it, she ached for it but she was afraid it was out of her grasp forever. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door of the cellar swing open. Tara stiffened her body at the sound of approaching foot steps. The steps weren't hurried nor were they slow. The steps were taken with conviction and authority. Tara knew it could only be one person and she was right when caught the whiff of raw, unadulterated blood and hate.

Bill stopped in front of Tara and bent down to face her.

"Tara, its been a long time. How are things?"

Tara stayed silent.

Bill forcefully grabbed Tara by the jaw " I asked you a question"

Tara stared in to the eyes if Bill Compton, they no longer the familiar brown eyes she once knew. Instead they were solid black pools that were full of rage.

"Fuck you" Tara spat in Bills face

Bill only smiled as he wiped the spit from his face. "Now, now, Tara that wasn't very nice"

"I am not a nice person" Tara retorts

"Obviously, only that sort of rudeness can only be stemmed from ones maker... by the way how is your sweet Pam?

"Fuck you" Tara roars "Don't you dare speak her name"

Bill laughs "How about I get you a different maker, hmm? One that isn't such a bitch and knows the meaning of respect?"

Before Tara can protest, Bill is on top of her, he takes he wrist to his mouth and bites. He grabs Tara's jaw and forces it open, he places his appendage to Tara's mouth and lets his blood flow freely into her mouth and down her throat. Tara's fights back violently against him but is no match for his strength. She suddenly stops thrashing and her eyes roll back into her head and her world and her Pam fade away.

**TBC**

* * *

Second chapter should be up in a couple of days. Please review, I appreciate all of them! Thanks ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy...**

* * *

Eric, Nora, Sookie and Jason arrive at the Authority to find half of the outside structure engulfed in flames. Eric slowly and cautiously maneuvers the van to the part of the building that leads to the under ground compound. Lucky for them they find the entryway intact and unscathed. They exit the van and check their gear. Eric stands before the group and clears his throat.

"Nora and I are going in alone"

"Eric?" Sookie began but was quickly hushed by Eric's raised hand

"I need you and Jason out here to cover our backs and make sure the area is clear so we can get away as soon as we have her" Eric placed his hand on the side of Sookie's face and rubbed the space under eyes with his thumb. "Can you do that for me?"

Sookie leans into Eric's sentimental touch and drawls a ragged breath "Yes, just get Tara and let's get the fuck out of here"

Eric smiles and leans in places a feathery light on Sookie's cheek. "Keep the van running" Eric glances over at Nora and before Sookie could speak the pair was gone.

Sookie looks over to Jason who is cocking his gun they lock eyes and Jason speaks. "You ready sis?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Sookie give Jason a half-hearted smile and turns her attention back to the entrance of the authority and there they stood patiently waiting the inevitable.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the safe house_

Jessica slowly walks up to Pam whom is still sitting the chair in the living room, she gets on her knees in front of her and studies her for a moment. The Pam that she knew was no longer there. The smart assed, hard and stubborn as rock vampire Jessica looked up to...was gone. Jessica reaches out and grabs Pam's lifeless hand and holds it in her own. She rubs the skin on the back of her hand and speaks softly

"Pam, I wish you would speak or say something"

Nothing

Jessica begins to chew on her bottom lip while trying to contemplate what else she could possibly say to get Pam out of this stupor. She looks over Pam's body and notices that she is still covered in dirt and blood. Jessica jumps to her feet and runs to the kitchen, returning moments later with a pail of hot water and several wash clothes. Jessica slowly and tentatively begins washing the filth away. She starts with her hands and her arms, it take a wash cloth a piece for them. She then moves to Pam face where she notices that Pam's blonde curls are some what matted to her face. Jessica washes what she can of Pam's hair and puts it into a simple bun on the top of her head. Jessica get's a clean wash cloth and begins to uncover the beauty that is Pam under all the mud, blood and literal tears.

"There you are" Jessica whispers as she swipes the last bit of blood from Pam's cheek. "I was beginning to think I couldn't find you under all of that mess" Jessica states as she takes a step back to look at her handy work.

Jessica know's that her words are useless, but she likes to think that maybe, just maybe she is helping even if it's just the tiniest bit. She wasn't allowed to go and recuse Tara. In the back of her mind she knows it was for the best to stay behind, she was the easiest pray after all, being Bill's progeny. It was her that Bill was after in that hallway, when Tara blocked his path.

Jessica picked up the pale of water and took it to the kitchen, and poured the murky and bloody water down the sink. She sat the pale on the counter and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle and true blood then popped it into the microwave. When is was finished she brought it to Pam and sat it beside her.

"When you're hungry"

Jessica give Pam one last look over before she takes a seat on the couch and turns the television on in an attempt to alleviate her mind from thinking about Pam's sorrows and away from Tara.

* * *

Eric and Nora slowly walk down one of the corridors of the authority. Eric being locked up in this place for weeks basically knew the ins and out of the entire structure.

"I think I know where she is" Eric speaks his voice barely above a whisper

"Lead the way brother" Nora whispers back

The couple walk about 100 more yards down the corridor when Eric stops and turns his attention to Nora.

"Sister, I believe Tara is in a room right around this corner. There will be guards there, you cannot hesitate when you see them. Fire on them and don't stop until they are all down. Do you under stand?"

"Completely" Nora simply replies

The pair turn the corner to find 2 Authority guards standing with their backs to them. They are guarding the very door Eric needs in. The Pair takes off in a dead run hosting up their guns. One shot from each gun reaches the guards before they even knew anything happened. They both fall into a puddle of goo at Eric and Nora's feet.

"That was too easy" Eric voices cautiously "There should have been more"

"Maybe we kill the majority of them, when we escaped the first time" Nora answers

"Maybe so, but don't let you guard down, Bill is still lurking about. No doubt he heard our gun fire"

Eric reached for the door handle and slowly crept open the door. What Eric found there confirmed his suspicions Tara was there laying on the floor, bound in sliver and unconscious.

"Nora, get that silver off of her and lets gets the fuck out of here. They whole situation it too suspicious and we don't need to linger long we haven't much time"

Nora speeds over to Tara and grabs the silver off of her wrists, burning her self in the process, picks her up and throws her over her shoulder. "Let's go"

Before Nora or Eric either one could move an inch, Bill was at the door.

"How nice of you all to join me" Bill grins

Both Nora and Eric's fangs drop and they hiss toward the figure in the door way. With out waring Eric sprints toward Bill, leaps in mid air and slams his weight down on him causing them to collapse to the floor.

"NORA, RUN" Eric thunders

Nora with Tara still in tow takes off the way they came.

Bill starts laughing under Eric as he looks toward the running vampire "Yes, Nora do" Bill voice drops 3 octaves to almost a demonic growl "run"

With one swift move Bill flexes his muscles and Eric flies off of him. Eric is sent soaring through the air where he eventually collides with a wall at the end of the room.

**TBC**

* * *

**Reviews please.. I really ****appreciate them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lord have mercy life is a bitch and I barely have time to breath anymore! but thanks all for the reviews.. here is chapter 3**

* * *

Nora erupted from the entrance of the authority like she had been shot from a cannon. Both Sookie and Jason was startled by Nora's abrupt manifestation.

"Where the fuck did you come from" Jason beamed from behind his pointed weapon.

"Jason, put the fucking gun down" Sookie bellowed toward her brother

Nora slung the van door open and laid Tara in the seat.

"What happened Nora, what's wrong with her?" Sookie questioned

"I don't know we found her like this" Before Nora could continue her sentence Sookie interrupted "Where's Eric"

"In there, with Bill"

Sookie started to run toward the entrance of the authority when Nora took her by the arm. "Don't" Nora started " Eric can take care of himself, and you are no match for Bill"

"I don't care" Sookie roared

"For fuck sake Sookie, think with you head and not your twat for once" Nora shouted, "He is no longer the Bill you know, he will kill you"

Sookie jerked her arm away from Nora's hold and looked back at the van to an unconscious Tara. "Fine" Sookie scowled "Then you go, I'll watch after her"

"I can't do that either" Nora lowered her head

"What do you mean" Sookie questioned take a seat and pulling Tara's head into her lap.

"Before we left, Eric made me promise" Nora voice trailed off

"Promise what Nora?" Sookie requested angrily

Nora took a deep unnecessary breath and looked back toward authorities entrance "To leave him, if we met Bill."

"You've got to be fucking kidding" Sookie sneered

Nora closed the van door and motioned for Jason to get in the driver seat and they took off back to the safe house. Nora looked through the rear view mirror at a weeping Sookie and still unconscious Tara.

"She was the main reason for this mission, she is Pam's and Eric would lay his life down for Pam...No matter the cost" Nora voiced quietly

Sookie looked down at Tara and then out the window and sighed.

* * *

Eric lay on the floor beside the wall he had just collided with. In the distance Bill was getting to his feet and making his way over to him.

"Eric, how did I know you'd come back for the useless sake of flesh, and go through all of this for that whore"

"Fuck you" Eric hissed through his fangs

" No, no my friend. I believe you are the one that's fixing to get fucked"

Bill reached down and pulls Eric to his feet by his throat. Eric grabbed at Bill's wrist and hand trying to pray Bill's fingers away from his throat. His efforts were in vain; Bill had become exceptionally powerful and magnified his strength. With the blood of an ancient vampire coursing through his veins Bill was unstoppable. Bill only laughed at Eric's efforts and tossed him across the room like a rag doll. Eric 's body impact with the ground made an audibly thud, cause the concrete below him to crack. Lucky for Eric, Bill had tossed him on top of the silver change that was used to restrain Tara. Eric pulled out a glove from his pant pocket and slowly slides on his hand and grabs the silver chain and coiled it slightly around his hand.

"I'm not going to kill you today Mr. Northman, I think I am going to let you rot for a few centuries and kill anyone and everyone that try's to come to your aid" Bill started walking toward the door, he turned to look at Eric one last time "Funny thing is, I gave Tara my blood that's why she us unconscious, I suspect she will lose her memories and your whore with be with out her progeny.

Eric eyes widened he knew he had to act and act fast. "What" Eric began "Are you too afraid to kill me now?" he taunted

"I think I like you alive, I think you'll make an extraordinary slave for me"

"No, I think you get off on the fact that Sookie liked riding my cock better than she did yours" Eric laughed

Bill let out a low growl and vamped to Eric, picking him up by his throat and pin him against the wall.

"For someone of your stature, you're begging to meet your true death"

"No" Eric grunted under the pressure "That's all I want for you" with that Eric swung with his right hand and wrapped the chain around Bills neck. Bill let go of Eric's throat and stumbled backwards scratching at his neck. Eric got to his feet and rushed behind Bill taking ahold if each end of the silver chain. Eric leaned in a whispered into his ear. "Don't you worry, I'll keep Sookie safe and warm from you" Eric laughed as Bill began to struggled "You'll say hello to Elena for me wont you?" Eric pulled on both ends of the silver chain with all the strength he could muster. All at once and without warning and silver chain went slack and a puddle of blood and goo formed at Eric's feet. He threw down the chain and ran for the safe house.

* * *

Nora with Tara over shoulder, Sookie and Jason ran through the doors of the safe house. Jessica shot to her feet as they entered the living area.

Jessica's mouth dropped open "Oh my god, you got her" she whispered as looked over to Pam's direction. Who still hadn't made a move.

"Why is she unconscious" Jessica asks

"We don't know" Sookie answers

"Well what are we going to do" Jessica asks again

"I don't know" Nora answers

"What if she dies" Jessica asks

Simultaneously Nora, Sookie and Jason reply "Shut up Jessica!"

" I don't know what to do for her" Nora bellows

Jessica crosses her arms and walks over to Pam. Nora laying Tara on the couch. Jessica leans now and shakes Pam. "She's here, they got her"

Pam didn't move.

Jessica leans up "Where is Eric"

Nora lowers her head "He didn't ma..." before Nora could finish Eric bursts through the door

"I'm right here, and we need to give Tara blood NOW!"

"Wait, what's going on, where's Bill" Nora questions

"Bill's dead, I killed him, He gave Tara's his blood and she has had a reaction to his blood, she has possibly lost her memories."

"Oh, WAIT YOU KILLED HIM" Nora inquired confusingly

"Ugh, we will talk about this later, Sookie, I need you to give Tara your blood, and Nora you help her. Take Tara into a bedroom, I am going to deal with Pam"

Nora picks up Tara and head for a bedroom and the group follows her, leaving Pam and Eric alone. He kneels in front of the defeated vampire.

"Pamela, I told you I would get her"

She didn't move.

"Pamela" Eric thundered

Nothing.

"Pamela, snap the fuck out of it" Eric thundered again slapping her across the face.

Pam let out a harsh gasp and jerks her head back toward Eric. He took her face into his hands. The brim of Pam's eyes start changing colors they go from pink to the deepest color of red imaginable. Her face crumbles and she leaps into Eric's arms. "She's gone Eric" Pam sobs into his shoulder "Pamela, I got her, she is in the next room"

Pam straightens her back and clears her throat "What did you say"

"I got her back"

In an instant Pam was on her feet and running toward the next room. She finds Tara lying on the bed, with Sookie's wrist to her mouth. She pauses at the doorway when a pure surge of emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. She runs to the side of the bed.

"What's wrong with her Eric" Pam sobs "Why isn't she awake"

"Bill gave her his blood, hopefully Sookie's fae blood will counteract the effects of his and let her wake up"

Pam starts stroking the side of Tara's face and she leans down and whispers in her ear "I need you to wake up" Pam begin sobbing hard "I need you" Pam stays like that for a few more moments until she feels Tara stir on the bed. She straighten she back and watched Tara open her eyes. So over joyed Pam gobbles Tara into her arms and starts kissing her all over her face. With out warning Tara jolts out of Pam's arms.

"Who the fuck are you, and where the hell am I" Tara voices as she starts backing to a corner

"Tara?" Pam questions as she walks toward Tara

"Pamela" Eric spoke softly as he grab Pam's arm

"Eric, what are you doing? Pam shouts as she tries to pull away

"She has lost her memories, I was hoping that wouldn't happen" Eric answered

"What the fuck do you mean lost her memories" Pam snapped

"Bill's blood, it had a bad effect on her, he said it wouldn't make her lose her memories"

Pam's body stiffened and she placed her hand above her heart, she could feel the vibration of the bond she shared with Tara. "So, she doesn't know me" Pam asks quietly.

"I'm afraid not" Eric answers softly

"Let me go Eric, I just want to talk to her"

Eric didn't let go, but he in fact lead Pam toward Tara who was still in the corner of the room shaking.

Pam reached out her hand to touch the side of Tara's face. Tara recoiled from Pam's touch; she dropped her hand "You don't know me at all do you?" Pam asked quietly

Tara only shook her head.

Pam took a step back and looked up at a crying Eric. She removed her arm from Eric grasp and started to walk toward the door. Pam had lost everything in that moment and she couldn't face Tara any longer.

Pam had almost reached the door when Tara yells, "Wait!"

Pam stopped in the doorframe and turned her defeated gaze back toward Tara.

Tara took a few steps toward Pam and flared her nose and inhaled deeply "That smell" Tara began "I know that smell"

Everyone in the room watched as Tara slowly made her way towards Pam. When she reached her and leaned in, closed her eyes and inhaled again. She remained bent over inhaling Pam's scent for a few more moment, when her eyes jerked open. All of Tara's memories started flooding back slowly.

"I know you," she voiced confusingly.

She took Pam's hand and placed it her nose and inhaled its scent

"Lavender" she spoke softly

The memory of Pam was almost there, it was right on the tip of her mind, but she couldn't find it.

She stepped closer to Pam and took a strand of her hair and placed it to her nose. The smell of Pam's hair made Tara's eyes flutter and her senses go into over drive.

There she found it!

"Honeysuckle" she whispered

She let the strand of hair gracefully slide out of her finger. She took ahold of Pam's face with both hands and gazed into the hopeful eyes of her maker, her friend, and her lover... hers. Tara had found the one memoire that would stand the test of time, the memoire that could never be forgotten, the memoire of one's true love.

"My Pam" she whispered through a smile.

* * *

**This thing got away with me today! I did not plan on killing Bill, but it felt so right! Thanks to all that have read this story and the ones that left reviews. Reviews are welcome and very much apperciated! **


End file.
